


cinnamon coffee cake

by deereyes



Series: smile like you do [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Slight pining, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: jisung sees a new face at his favorite cafe





	cinnamon coffee cake

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a reupload of the original fic, smile like you do, but i changed up the au because i didn't think the hybrid concept would go too far with what i have planned for the series haha  
> i also added a little more backstory about changbin and hyunjin, but other than that this is just a less hybrid-y version of the original!!   
> this is the first of a series i'm making of excerpts of hyunjilix just living their lives and falling in love, yknow?   
> my twitter is @hanbinlix if you wanna chat!

_chew chew chew chew chewing gum! chew chew chew chew chew chew chew chew chew!_

“ugh,” jisung groaned, the alarm on his phone jerking him awake. he buried his face into the warmth of a chest and squeezed his eyes shut. “hyung, what time is it?”

he heard (and felt) hyunjin chuckle, his arm unwinding from around his body to pick up his phone and check the time. “it’s 1.”

jisung frowned. “am?”

hyunjin laughed again, “dumbass, have you even opened your eyes?” jisung lifted his head, finally opening his eyes like the older said. 

a soft light permeated their dorm through the single window, an overcast winter afternoon scheduling laziness and hot drinks. thank god jisung’s favorite cafe was only a few blocks away from their dorm. he glanced up at hyunjin, taking in his roommate and best friend’s features in the silvery atmosphere. 

hyunjin’s hair was slightly disheveled, having woken up not too long before him, head sleepily tilted to the side. his distinct features felt welcoming in the warmth of jisung’s bed, the same features that garnered the attention of men and women alike at their university.

hyunjin smiled down at where jisung’s eyes met his, fingers tapping a slow rhythm against jisung’s arm. “do you wanna get up?”

jisung nodded, directing his gaze to the window.

the clouds’ silvery streaks through the atmosphere kind of reminded him about him and hyunjin. he’s only known the other for a year, but it feels like their meeting was the water droplets of their life condensing and turning cumulus. 

hyunjin warmed his soul, keeping the stitches in his heart together. when jisung felt himself slipping off the edge, hyunjin was always ready to pull him back; and vice versa. 

where jisung was summer, filled with fire and burning ultraviolet, the world ending and beginning all at once; hyunjin was the autumn, cooling off the ashes with pretty leaves and promises of harvest.

he should write a song about that. _gay feelings in december, a fitting title._ jisung felt his eyes slipping shut again.

hyunjin reached over, flicking his cheek.

jisung’s eyes flew open. “ow! hyung!” 

hyunjin’s laugh rang through the room, paired with the flop of hyunjin letting his back fall onto the bed once more. jisung rolled his eyes, “you’re so lucky i’m too tired to fight back.”

he laid his head back down on hyunjin’s chest, letting hyunjin wrap one arm around his torso, the other beside them, hand tapping the familiar rhythm into the sheets. “don’t you have a song to work on?” hyunjin murmured.

jisung nodded slowly, the rise and fall of hyunjin’s chest against his cheek making time slow around him. “changbin’ll text me when he’s done with his part for the day.”

_d-d-d-ding! d-d-d-ding!_

“speak of the devil,” hyunjin muttered as he lifted jisung’s phone above their heads to read the text.

[1:03 pm] _from: baby changbin_  
 _done with the editing for the last chorus, can you fix up some of the sharp sounds in the vocals? want it to be more dreamy sounding if that makes sense_

jisung groaned, rolling over so he was next to hyunjin and not on top of him. “guess i’m headed to 3rd.” he swung his legs over the side of the bed. “want anything?” 

“nah, but do tell chan and minho i said hi!” hyunjin was already sitting up, checking his own phone.

jisung smiled, “will do.” he stood up, changing into a pair of black track pants, a gray hoodie, and converse. he grabbed his phone, keys, and his backpack with his laptop, then made his way out of the dorm and onto the sidewalk. shivering and putting his hands in his pockets, he walked to the coffee house.

3rd eye was a fairly new cafe that opened up near the university about a year ago. it was ran by two recent-graduates, lee minho and bang chan. it was trendy yet cozy, the fireplace often lulling tired students to sleep. the couple’s “business venture” ended up being a huge success, raking in more and more money as more people heard about their little coffee shop.

jisung was a regular, and he became friends with minho and chan. he went every morning and most nights, needing a little boost to get things done. chan noticed how often he showed up, letting jisung order bakery items for free, since he already spent an absurd amount of money on espresso. 

the little gift sparked a close friendship as chan asked what jisung’s major is. it turned out that chan was a rapper like he was, and they constantly text about new songs they’re working on and planning future collabs. they hung out a lot at chan’s studio and a little friend group was forming after chan and minho met jisung’s friends. 

jisung and minho weren’t as close as jisung and chan were, but they were still partners in crime. they liked making bitchy jokes to each other and conspiring about leaving chan to the wolves in rush hour. their relationship was less warm than chan and jisung’s but it was still fun and jisung didn’t know what he would do without the older. 

the couple was very open about their private lives, often mentioning that they live with a close friend that very recently moved from a different country. his name was felix lee, and according to chan, he was “the cutest lil aussie kitten baby angel alive”. minho had said that he was a day younger than jisung, and that he was gorgeous.

jisung has never met him, as the other was still getting used to life in korea. chan said that felix will begin working part time at their cafe soon, since he’s getting better at speaking korean. lord knew that jisung could be friends with anybody alive, but he just hoped that felix meshed well with his other friends. 

before he knew it, jisung was standing in front of the familiar building, swinging the door open and rushing to get away from the cold outside. “hyungs!” he whined, “i’m so tired.”

“what?”

jisung froze. that voice absolutely did _not_ belong to chan or minho. it was accented like chan’s, but way too deep to be his. his face flushed in embarrassment, and he finally raised his eyes off of the ground to meet the boy’s at the counter.

jisung’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the stranger. the owner of the voice had blonde hair parted to the side to show his forehead, wide, shining eyes, and plump lips that were held in a kind smile; possibly the most gorgeous face jisung has seen in a long time (other than hyunjin’s).

“u-uh…” jisung stammered, all of the drowsiness in his body suddenly vanquished. he wasn’t usually so tongue-tied, but he was looking at an angel. 

felix giggled, smile reaching his eyes. jisung felt the heat in his cheeks spread to his ears and neck. “well, i’m guessing you know chan and minho. i’m felix.”

 _fuck, minho was right about him being beautiful._ jisung nodded, finally gaining the courage to go to the counter. once again his breath was taken away at the sight of felix up close. he had freckles! 

“n-nice to meet you, i’m jisung.” he stuttered. 

felix made an ‘oh’ face, like he was having a realization. “you’re jisung? chan hyung talks about you so much!” he grinned, acting like he was telling a secret.

jisung smiled back at him. “we’re like best friends, dude! he’s the best!” 

felix laughed hard, “yeah, until you live with him and end up having another father!” 

jisung let out a little screech of a laugh, getting the attention of other patrons in the cafe. “oh man, don’t even tell me about it.”

felix’s face suddenly got serious. “is it true you know english?” he spoke in the foreign language.

jisung nodded. “yep, i used to study in malaysia and it stuck with me.”

felix sighed with relief, “thank god, korean is too hard for me to make a whole friend in it.”

jisung nodded, “it’s a real bitch sometimes.”

felix nodded with him. “anyways, what would you like to order?”

jisung scanned over the menu on the wall, pursing his lips. “mmm, i’m gonna get a hot caramel macchiato today.”

felix let out a low whistle, “on that sweet shit today, i see.”

jisung looked at him, eyes wide. “you’re a baby! you can’t curse!”

felix rolled his eyes. “i’m literally a day younger than you.”

“still a baby,” jisung teased

felix huffed, scrunching his face to act like he was mad. “that’s 5,000 won.”

jisung giggled, eyes squinting, a smile still plastered onto his face.

“cute.”

jisung looked back at felix, who quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

“shit, jisung, i’m-”

“you think i’m cute?” jisung teased, poking his cheek.

felix looked down, face flaming. “alright, i’ll go get your coffee now.” felix briskly turned around and made his way to the coffee maker.

jisung cackled, “felix! i still need to pay!” 

felix waved a hand at him. “it’s on the house, bro.”

jisung just shrugged, “thanks!” then made his way to his favorite table in the corner near the fireplace. this was his current oasis from the bitter cold outside. he laid his bag gently on the table, careful not to hurt his laptop.

he sat down, pulling the device out of his bag. he opened up the laptop and opened mixcraft, plugging in his headphones and getting back to working on his project.

jisung and one of his best friends, changbin, were assigned to write a song together as their final for music theory. they share the file back and forth and work on different things; like since changbin has better hearing than jisung, he works on the beat and general texture of the song, then jisung works on editing the vocals and instruments.

they worked really well together, since they knew each other for 2 years before university started. the two formed a little rap duo at their high school, performing at small concerts and even winning a few competitions. 

however, time flew by and they didn’t have enough time to talk anymore as changbin studied abroad in thailand for a year and jisung was busy getting started in seoularts. but thanks to a trick of fate, they found each other again when changbin came back to korea and called jisung for the first time in months, screaming about how he made it into the same school.

it was beautiful, having someone from his past back in his life, and immediately after introducing changbin to his original friend group at the college (hyunjin, seungmin, and jeongin), they all fell in love with their new hyung and became best friends. 

but now, there was a new thought that had never occupied his brain before. felix.

his aura, his voice, his lips, everything about him was captivating. jisung wanted to see those pietersite eyes gazing into his again.

lost in his thoughts yet again, jisung was startled when someone tapped his shoulder and the scent of fresh coffee hit his nose. he looked up and saw felix giggling and holding his coffee in his other hand.

“did i scare you?” 

jisung finally saw all of felix, noticing how the gray knit sweater he was wearing gave him sweater paws and hung a little low on his neck, revealing sharp collarbones. above said collarbones was a thin, black choker with a sun-shaped charm in the middle. his black skinny jeans were ripped on one knee, the skin under it bruised.

jisung accepted his coffee then pointed at his knee. “what happened to your knee?”

felix groaned, putting his face in his hands. “it’s a long, long story.”

jisung motioned to the seat across from him. “i’ve got time.”

felix grinned and sat down. “so, you know how chan likes to take shortcuts to get to places?” jisung nodded. “well, forgive me for talking this way about our hyung, but his dumb ass thought it would be a good idea to jump a fence to get to our apartment quicker from the park near han river.”

jisung stifled a laugh, “so you fell from the fence?”

felix nodded, face flushing again. “listen, i’m not the most agile.” he toyed with the choker

jisung nodded again, giggling along to the younger’s story. his eyes were transfixed yet again on his choker.

felix noticed this, smirking. “like how it looks?” 

jisung ripped his eyes away and fixed his gaze on felix’s face. “yeah, it’s a pretty necklace for a pretty person.”

felix blushed, covering his face with his hands. “ah, i’m not pretty,” he whined, embarrassed. 

jisung giggled again, looking back at his screen. he moved to put the screen down, but felix pointed at it.

“what’re you working on?” 

“it’s a song me and my friend are working on, wanna hear?” jisung lifted an earbud, and felix came over to sit next to him, and stuck it in one of his ears. jisung took a shaky breath and clicked on the ‘play’ button.

the song was _nearly_ finished, but not enough to turn into their teacher. he watched felix’s expressions change as jisung’s vocals and changbin’s raps washed over his mind. the lyrics were probably a little too complicated for the foreigner to understand yet, but felix seemed to enjoy it a lot. 

his head was bobbing to the beat, eyes falling shut as if he wanted to truly hear the song. soon enough, the outro faded and felix opened his eyes. “jisung!” he practically shouted. “that was amazing!” he took a deep breath. “oh man, that was beautiful. i mean, it’s a hip hop track but still! chan told me you did music too, but i didn’t expect it to be this amazing for someone literally 18 years old! you make all of this yourself, right?” 

jisung grinned, covering his cheeks with his hands. all the praise from felix was making him blush, he wasn’t expecting it. 

felix suddenly grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face. “jisung, don’t be shy! i’m just telling the truth!” jisung’s heart started pounding in his ears.

he scrunched his face, pretending not to want this (even though he loved it). he was already starting to feel at home with felix, which was a little alarming. he didn’t mind, though. felix was kind, and if what chan and minho said was true, he was trustworthy. “lix,” he whined, “it’s not even done.”

felix’s eyes widened, placing their hands in his lap. “really? it’s so good already!”

jisung nodded, smile plastered onto his face. he was sure his hands were sweating, he hasn’t been this nervous since the first time hyunjin sat next to him in their russian class. “my friend changbin really helped out a lot with it, it wasn’t a solo job.”

felix gasped, “you know changbin too?” he feigned swooning. “i swear, we’re soulmates.”

jisung winced a little, once again not expecting the sudden heat inflaming his cheeks and his heart to skip a beat.

jisung was about to say something, then the front door to the cafe opened.

“oi, felix!” another accented voice rang through the room. “where are you?” jisung couldn’t help but to laugh as he saw chan bustling over to the table they were seated at. 

when chan finally made it to them, he took a look at their situation and smirked. “oh, this is cute.” he turned his gaze to jisung. “felix wanted to meet you for a long time, he thought you sounded ‘soooo coool.’”

felix looked away, suddenly shy. “shut up, hyung.” jisung couldn’t do anything but giggle.

“i’ll shut up when you get back to the register,” chan shrugged. felix sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“fine,” he let go of jisung’s hands. an empty feeling ran over jisung’s heart. felix stood up, quickly fishing through his pockets. he pulled out his phone, unlocking the device and pulling up the contacts app. “give me your number, sungie. we need to talk more!”

jisung nodded, smiling. “of course, felix.” he quickly inputted his information, as a customer came in and was waiting for felix to serve them. 

felix noticed that as well, and sighed yet again. “well, i’m gonna send you memes and i expect you to respond!”

jisung opened his mouth to respond, but chan interrupted him yet again. “felix! get to work!”

felix rolled his eyes again, and rushed over to the counter. 

chan smiled fondly at the smaller man, then turned back to look at jisung. “he really does like you a lot already, and you like him, right?”

jisung nodded hurriedly. “duh, hyung. he’s so cute, and sweet, and precious, and adorable,”

chan cackled. “you’re whipped, ‘sungie.’”

jisung blushed furiously, “shut up.”


End file.
